West Star High
by GirlSuperSaiyan
Summary: DBZ high school fic, with a twist. Vegeta gets himself and Goku expelled from their school. Read to find out all that will happen at their new school, and what'll happen when old enemies find Vegeta again. BxV GxCC Kx18


**A/N: Hello Readers! Yes this is another Dragon Ball Z high school fic, but with a slight twist. Don't worry, you will love it! Please Review! Reviews encourage me to write an amazing story for you're reading entertainment, and I will reply to your reviews. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: West Star High <strong>

**Prologue**

**On Planet Vegeta, a Queen was speaking to her son. She was about to tell him something that would change his life forever. The twelve year old boy looked up at his mother, and paid attention to every word being said.**

**"I know this may sound crazy, but I'm glad Kakarot didn't purge Earth..." Vegeta's mother said.**

**"What do you mean mother?"**

**"Son, Frieza wants you to go with him-"**

**"But I don't want to go with him. I want to stay here."**

**"I don't want you to go with him either son. What I'm trying to say is, I want you to go to Earth and live there for a while... Something isn't right about our business with him and things need to be sorted out. He will think you're on purging missions, and not look for you for a while. At least that's what we will tell him."**

**"Will you and Father come with me?"**

**"No son, you must go alone. Try to find Kakarot if he's still alive too."**

**"But why?"**

**"I'll tell you later on ok. Frieza will be here soon, and you need to leave now."**

**"Will I ever come back here, and see you guys again?"**

'**Hopefully..' Prince Vegeta's mother thought.**

**"Probably. Well son, to tell you the truth I don't know." She answered.**

**"Ok. How will I know when I can come back?"**

**"If someone is sent to get you."**

**"If-?"**

**"Son please trust me. It's for your own good ok."**

**The young prince looked down to think a bit, then looked back up at his mother and nodded. The queen smiled at her son as she watched him get into a space pod. He kept his eyes on his mother before the pod's autopilot kicked it and made the space pod fly up and out the planet's atmosphere at a fast speed.**

**The queen had a stray tear fall down to her right cheek, as she watched her son leave her for what will most likely be forever. **

**Not soon after young Prince Vegeta left, Frieza came to Planet Vegeta looking for him. He went straight to the throne room to speak with King Vegeta about taking the Saiyan Prince with him. After being told that the young Saiyan Prince was gone on a purging mission without his consent, he was furious.**

**"What do you mean he's gone? I told you to keep him there, so he could come with me! You monkeys don't do anything right!" Frieza said furiously.**

**"I'm sorry my Lord. I didn't know of this news, and I let him go on the purging mission." The Saiyan Queen lied.**

**"Oh did you? Well which planet is it? Hmm?" Frieza replied angrily.**

**"One of these planets on this list of planets that you wanted us to purge. I don't know exactly which one he chose." The Queen again lied.**

**"Are you kidding me? I must have him now! It takes years to purge a planet! Do you realize what you've just done?" Frieza said in a now irate tone.**

**"I apologize my Lord.."**

**"I don't want to hear it." With that being said, Frieza shot an energy beam out his pointer finger that went straight through the Queen's heart. She died almost instantly. King Vegeta ran to her side and Frieza spoke to him saying, "I may or may not be back. I haven't decided yet, but you'll definitely know my decision soon."**

'**I'm going to get rid of you monkeys with or without the Prince.' Frieza thought as he turned his back to leave. Once he wasn't facing them anymore, he began to smirk. He had an hidden agenda from the very beginning.**

**Frieza left the room and made his way to leave the planet. As soon as he was far away from the gravitational pull of Planet Vegeta, he made a ball of energy build up on his pointer finger. He laughed evil and sadistically as he watched it get larger every second. Soon it was big enough to do what he intended with it. He flicked his pointer finger with slight movement, and watch as it was hurled down to the red planet. There was a bright explosion, which meant that the planet along with it's people, were gone. Frieza had betrayed the Saiyans, and now he was on a search for their young Saiyan prince.**

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later<strong>

**It was lunchtime at a school named Hercule Academy, although most people weren't eating lunch at the moment. Many students were actually more interested in the drama that was currently happening at the basketball court area. Even the students that were actually playing basketball decided to stop playing, because they also wanted to see what was going on. A crowd began to surround seven students that were making a scene.**

**"I'm so sick of taking your shit Vegeta! I'm done letting you just say what you want to me, and you're going to pay for sleeping with my girl. You think you're so tough? Well let's see how tough you are against five people, not even Goku can help you." Said the teenage kid named Jerry.**

**Jerry was a blonde guy with blue eyes, a lean muscular body build, and he was just a three inches taller than Vegeta.**

**"Oh really? You're going to make me pay? I would like to see you try. I don't even need Kakarot's help. You should be thanking me for sleeping with your whore of a girlfriend, I did you the favor of showing you how much of a slut she really is." Vegeta said with a huge smirk on his face.**

**Vegeta talking about Jerry's girlfriend like that was the last straw. He came running over to Vegeta, along with his friends. Vegeta didn't bother to move from his spot, he was waiting for Jerry and his crew to approach him, and he finding this whole situation amusing. Goku moved aside and didn't bother to interfere, he knew Vegeta could handle himself no problem. Those boys all at once tried to punch Vegeta, but they couldn't even get a hit on him, and you could tell from their angry faces that they were starting to become irritated. They would get even more pissed when Vegeta would move in just enough to time to Dodge their hits, and he would sometimes actually make them hit each other. He was having so much fun with them right now.**

**"Ay Jerry, when am I going to start paying?" Vegeta said with a smirk still on his face, and with a tone of arrogance in his voice.**

**The crowd started laughing at how Vegeta was toying with the five boys. It got under Jerry's and his friend's skin. They were pissed that Vegeta was making a fool out of them, and that he didn't even have to try hard to do it. **

**"Start fighting back already!" Jerry shouted.**

**"Ooohh did you hear that everyone? He wants me to start fighting back now. Should I?" Vegeta asked the rowdy crowd.**

**The crowd of students cheered to let Vegeta know, that they did indeed want him to start fighting back. Vegeta could always easily hype up the crowd, and he also easily became one of the most popular kids in school along with Goku. Jerry actually started hating Vegeta from the start, since he pretty much automatically gained popularity. Jerry was one year older than Vegeta, and was the most popular kid in school, until Vegeta arrived the next year. Right now, Vegeta and Goku are juniors, and Jerry is a senior.**

**Vegeta ducked under one of the punches thrown at his face, and punched the person who threw it. The person was easily knocked out, causing the crowd to go crazy. Two more of Jerry's friends tried to kick him, but he caught both of their legs. Vegeta was about to counter them, until Goku tried to break up the fight when he saw that the Dean was approaching the scene.**

**"Vegeta stop! The Dean is coming!" Goku warned.**

**"I don't care Kakarot! I'm going to get in as many hits as I can before he comes. Now out of my way!" Vegeta demanded, as he pulled the two boys legs in a way to make them fall on their backs hard, and then punched their faces soon after. He was still on guard as to what was happening behind him, even while beating up the two boys in front of him. When Jerry and his other friend tried to hit him while he was busy, he quickly would elbow them.**

**"Vegeta! If you don't stop you'll get expelled!" Goku said, trying to talk some sense into his friend.**

**"I don't care Ka-" Vegeta started to yell in reply until he was interrupted by a loud cough from the Dean that was trying to get his attention.**

**"Ouji! Stop it right now, before I call campus security! All seven of you, in my office now!" The Dean demanded.**

**"But Sir, I was trying to-"**

**"I don't want to hear it Goku. I said ALL seven of you, TO MY OFFICE NOW!" The Dean again demanded.**

* * *

><p><strong>They were now all in the Deans office, after making a detour to the Nurse's office, since three of Jerry's friends were badly bruised. They were badly in need of ice packs to lower the swelling of their beaten faces. As those three students held their ice packs to their faces, everyone listened attentively to hear what the Dean was saying their punishment was going to be.<strong>

**"I spoke with all of your parents and guardians, they all told me the new schools that they want you guys to now attend. All of you have caused trouble on more than one occasion, so I have decided that you are all expelled from this school, and I don't want to see any of your faces here again. Do you understand?" demanded/asked the Dean.**

**"But-" **

**The Dean interrupted Goku, "I said, do you understand?" **

**"Yes Sir." Everyone said except for Vegeta, who instead just nodded in understanding.**

**"Good. Now grab all your belongings from your lockers, and get off this campus. You're no longer welcome here." Said the Dean.**

**All former students walked out of the Dean's office, and went into the hallway. Jerry looked at Vegeta and said, "This is far from over Ouji, I'm sure we'll meet again if you're going to be on your new school's football team too. See you then." With that being said, he walked off in the other direction of the hallway, followed by his four friends. Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and began walking in the direction of his locker, followed by an angry Goku.**

**"Vegeta I cannot believe you got us expelled! I didn't even do anything and I got in trouble, **Grandpa is going to be so pissed at us." Goku said angrily.****

**Vegeta turned around to face Goku and said, "Don't worry about the old man, I will handle him."**

**"No Vegeta! You did enough... Argh! You know what, forget it! Let's just go to our lockers." **

**"Fine by me." Vegeta said as he and Goku began walking to their lockers again. **

**Both of their lockers were located in the same building, but Vegeta's was on the upper level, and Goku's was on the lower level. When they got to the building, they were greeted by Vegeta's slutty cheerleader girlfriend named Maron. Goku decided to go to his locker and leave them be for now, he already knew what was going to happen between those two.**

**Maron rapped her arms around Vegeta's left arm, as they walked until they stopped in front of his locker, and then asked, "So babe, what did the Dean say your punishment was?"**

**Vegeta was irritated that she was clinging onto him like that. Normally he wouldn't mind if a girl did that, but he was pissed a Maron at the moment.**

**"He expelled all of us." Vegeta replied.**

**"What? Will I still be able to see you? I'm going to miss you around here baby." Maron said.**

'**No you won't, you damn whore. You'll be too busy fucking the rest of the football team to care.' Vegeta thought cynically.**

**"Maron get off me." Vegeta demanded in a calm, but still equally threatening tone.**

**"What's your problem baby?"**

**"You're my problem. We're over now, you can leave."**

**"I don't understand... what did I do wrong?"**

**"You slept with practically everyone I know! You even tried to sleep with Kakarot! I should of broke up with you earlier. I'm done dealing with your slutty ass, get the fuck away from me." Vegeta said with irritation noticeable in his tone of voice.**

**"Fine..." Maron said, pouting childishly. As she walked away from him, she knew that she wasn't going to give up that easily on them being together. 'I'm going to win you back Vegeta, you'll see.' Maron thought.**

**Soon Vegeta got all his stuff out of locker and put it in a bag that the Dean gave them on the way out. Goku came upstairs to meet him and asked, "Ready to go?"**

**"Yeah let's go."**

**They walked to Vegeta's car, which was parked in the student parking lot. His car a black 2009 used infinity, that was in perfect condition. Vegeta was able to get the car, by his part-time job as a DJ for teen clubs. He would rather just fly everywhere, but Goku told him in order for him to fit in, he couldn't use any of his Saiyan powers. It bugged him at first, but he eventually got used to it.**

**They threw their bags full of their locker stuff in the backseat and got into the car. Soon they were driving down the street on their way to Grandpa Gohan's house. Gohan had moved from the mountain area, and closer to the city so that Goku and Vegeta could go to school easier. Goku had lived with Gohan since he was a baby, but Vegeta was taken in at the age of twelve. **

**Vegeta pulled his car into the driveway by their house, and parked it. They grabbed their bags, and Goku open the front door with their house key. As they walked inside, they saw a very upset Gohan sitting on the chair in the living room. Goku and Vegeta set the house and car keys on the key rack on top of the kitchen's bar area. Then they sat on the couch by the chair Gohan was sitting on. **

**Gohan sighed and said, "Boys what am I going to do with you? I moved out here so that you guys would easily be able to get a good education. Then I get a call from the Dean of your school telling me you're expelled?... Goku, Vegeta, I'm so disappointed in you two. Promise me that you won't do anything to get youselves kicked out of your new school. I hate being upset with you guys, because you're both like family to me. I know I may seem calm now, but believe me I was pissed when I got the news. I'll let it go right now, but if there is any more trouble at your new school, there will be consequences, got it?"**

**Both Vegeta and Goku nodded.**

**"I'm glad we're all clear about everything." Said Gohan.**

**"What is the new school we're going to?" Goku asked.**

**"A school named West Star High." Gohan replied.**

**"I cool with that. West Star has a good football team." Vegeta said with a smirk.**

**"I'm glad you'll like your new school Vegeta, but please don't start any trouble there. I called the school to put you in their system. Both of you will be attending tomorrow." Gohan explained.**

**A/N: Ok that was just the prologue, chapter 1 will be posted soon, after I finish Warp Hole. Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far. Thank you. :)**


End file.
